The invention relates to a tipup for ice fishing, and more particularly to a tipup that incorporates therein heating means to prevent the fishing hole from freezing over.
In freezing weather, ice fishermen must periodically scoop ice and slush from the fishing hole to prevent the hole from freezing over. That chore is a bit of a nuisance and generally requires the fishing line and tipup to be disturbed, sometimes perhaps at an inopportune moment. It is generally an object of this invention to incorporate heating means into an ice fishing tipup and thereby generally prevent the fishing hole from freezing over.